Show Me Heaven
by justlikebrooke
Summary: A Brooke and Lucas oneshot that takes place eight days after episode 3.09 when Brooke gave Lucas the shoebox with her letters. Mrated because of sexual contents.


Author's note: This is a one-shot and it takes place eight days after episode 3.09 when Brooke gave Lucas the shoebox with her letters. The title and lyrics are from a song by Jessica Andrews.

M-rated due to sexual content.

--------

* * *

**- SHOW ME HEAVEN -**

_Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Show me heaven please_

It's Wednesday.

A Wednesday seemingly like any other, hot although it's already late September and uneventful since practice is called off. A Wednesday just like every other Wednesday, if not for the fact that Brooke is sitting on Lucas' bed, wrapped in his arms, and he's trying to get her to understand the wonders of calculus. And it's not the calculus-part that is making this unusual. It's the fact that Lucas is once again known as her boyfriend.

It's been eight days since he forgave her and equally long since she said those three words at the steps to his house, and still he wants her to concentrate on numbers as if this is any other Wednesday. But it's not, and she'd rather concentrate on the wonders of him.

"I love this" she mumbles, and outlines his bottom lip with her finger. "I like kissing it, you know? You have the best mouth…"

He looks surprised at her comment, probably a little taken off guard, but then he smirks in a childishly proud way and closes the math-book.

"No, you do."

His eyes stray downward to her mouth, then to her breasts, the roundness exposed due to the tight t-shirt she's wearing. And she can't help but notice this and grin coyly before reaching up to nibble on his ear.

"What are you thinking about Broody? Are you thinking about being with me?"

"Yes."

The answer is direct but still held back, and she keeps playing with his earlobe.

"Tell me about it" she whispers.

He hesitates again. Closes his eyes and breathes in.

"It varies."

"On what?"

"Well, no. What I mean is, sometimes I see us in different places and…" he opens his eyes and they're full of a mischievous gleam that is probably more common in her own eyes, "…and in different positions."

"With different people?" she can't help but tease, but she instantly regrets it when she sees how his eyes suddenly become dark and he shakes his head.

"No. None of that. It's just the two of us. I like it better that way. I've had enough of picturing you with others…"

She kicks herself for even bringing it up. The situations with Peyton and Chris, especially Chris, are still too fresh. Especially after she had accidentally given him a first row seat to the show. So to make him forget, she presses herself more against him and huskily whispers;

"Tell me your favorite out of all your kinky fantasies."

"It's not kinky… At least, not my favorite one."

"So tell me about it."

He hesitates again, not really used to talking about stuff like this and she knows it.

"You'll mock me."

"No I won't. And if you tell me, I will tell you my favorite… the one I've had all summer…"

He looks curious now and she wonders if he's even aware that he's breathing differently, faster and deeper.

"Well…" he starts, and while he absentmindedly plays with her hair, she even thinks he blushes a little. "I have a lot of good ones… but I think my favorite is when I picture coming home and finding you naked in my bed… and you… you're touching yourself, and I just watch you at first because you look so beautiful…"

He stops and breathes in.

"And then what?" she asks softly, suddenly very aware of the way his hand gently brushes the side of her breast. They've been back together for over a week now, but they've still not had sex. They've made out of course, but he's always put a stop to it before it got too far.

"Then I walk up to you and take over. And it's just silent and all I hear is you… your breathing, your heartbeat, your moans…"

She realizes that she's holding her breath. It's a little after six o'clock and it's still daylight in the room, not anywhere near a romantic lighting or setting, but she feels like he's just lit a hundred candles.

"Don't you want that?" she asks silently. "Don't you want to have me for real again?"

He looks back at her a bit perplexed. As if she's just asked him if the water is wet or if the sky is blue. But she's seriously starting to wonder because she's starting to become insecure by the way he has stayed away from sleeping with her.

He cups her cheek in his hand and makes her look at him.

"I want you so bad, Brooke. I want… I want to do things to you, to kiss you and… everything. I just…"

And now she feels completely blindsided. He's never like this. Serious, yes. But never hesitant when it comes to touching her. Before, he had just gone for it, but now he seems hesitant but desperate to have her at the same time. Maybe even a little scared.

"So stop fighting it" she replies, touching his face with her free hand in the same way he had done when he came after her down the stairs eight days ago, on the night she gave him the letters. In the same way he does now.

He opens his mouth to talk but it's as if he thinks better of it. And as he takes her hands away from his face, he leans in and his eyes are closed as he kisses her.

It starts out soft and gentle but the kiss quickly evolves into something more and it's like he's been keeping it inside for so long that it now comes out as needy. It's weird, but it's exactly what she's been missing in his touch and she doesn't even realize that she has climbed on his lap and straddled him, until she's already there.

His hand slips under her t-shirt and he fondles her breasts, adding to the searing heat that soon turns into an almost unbearable ache between her thighs. She tilts her head back while he kisses down the column of her neck and she grinds herself against his crotch, causing him to gasp.

She had told him she loved him, and for a week now, that had scared her shitless. But suddenly the revealing words on his porch feel much less scary. More true. She hasn't really felt sure about what love is before. Passion? Lust, safety or comfort? …trust?

But with him, with Lucas, she feels as though the definition doesn't really matter…

-

_There you go  
Flashing fever from your eyes  
Hey babe, come over here and shut down tight…_

He groans at the act when she grinds against him and he grips her hips to push her harder onto him while his mouth is still pressed against her skin. He murmurs her name in a deep voice that he hardly even recognizes himself, and she pulls him closer to her by the fabric of his shirt.

But when she moves to the waistband of his shorts, he grabs her shoulders gently and pushes her away to hold her at arm's length.

"Wait" he says, breathing heavily. This is not how this should be done. It's too fast, too rushed, and he needs to slow down. But it's so damn hard. Just the sight of her makes him want to jump her, devour her, even though she's still fully dressed. But when she touches him like this, and lets him touch her back, totally giving her body over to him, then how _can_ he slow down?

"I've waited long enough" she ushers with her sensual raspy voice and half shut eyes. "We've waited long enough, Lucas."

He knows what she's getting at. She thinks he's stalling because of what he had said before, when he told her he wasn't going to have sex again until he was in love. But this has nothing to do with that. The love he has for Brooke is almost too big for a seventeen year old heart, and it has been that way for a long time. He _knows_ what he feels. He only said those things to her to have something to barter with in order to get her to want to be exclusive with him.

If it was only based on whether or not he loves her, then he would already be inside her. He would be fucking her brains out, probably up against the wall, because he would have grabbed her as soon as they got in here two hours ago.

But it's not only that. Or maybe it is.

"I love you, Brooke… you know that, right?"

Her body seems to be moving on its own while she moves her hips in a small circular motion, as if she loves how it feels and knows she wants more. But her eyes tell a different story. Apart from the hazy lust in them, there's also an uncertainty. As if she _doesn't_ know.

"I love you" he whispers again when she bites his lower lip, nibbling on it. "But you don't believe me yet, do you?"

Until she believes him, he won't sleep with her. He won't make love to her, have sex with her or fuck her, because until she understands the extent of what he feels, she won't know the difference or the lack there of. She won't understand that every time he touches her, whether it's placing a chaste kiss on her forehead or giving her head in the backseat of her car, it's because he loves her and craves her beyond words.

He'll touch her, kiss her… even make her come. But he won't be inside her. Not until she _knows_.

-

He's still trying to hold her at arms length so that he can look at her, but she pushes his arms away and licks his lips, caressing the back of his neck with soft rasps of her fingernails.

"It's unfair how you make me so horny and then pull away like this" she pouts petulantly, watching as he looks at her. And she loves how he looks at her right now, loves the undisguised craving in his eyes and the way he looks like he's going to eat her alive at any moment.

Screw the fear of trusting her heart. She knows that she loves him. Hell, she never stopped. And it has nothing to do with feeling comfort or with pure lust. It's all about this. About feeling fulfilled and happy just by being next to him, and about seeing this feeling mirrored in his eyes.

He still frowns worriedly and then closes his blue eyes when she kisses him deeper.

"I just want it to be…"

"Special?" she teases, grinning coyly. "We've already had sex before. I don't think it's really necessary at this point to make it more special than this…"

He's back to caressing her breasts and every time he brushes her hardened nipples it sends tendrils of heat to every part of her body.

She wants more. Needs more. So she puts her own hand on top of his, making him touch her harder. "Stop teasing me Luke… please…"

But he keeps going slow, keeps placing butterfly-kisses all over her face and neck, as if he plans on just cuddling her all night. She's just about to turn to a whole new level of manipulating him when her cell phone starts ringing, and instead she simply un-straddles him and walks over to her bag to get it.

She doesn't want to talk on the phone. She wants to have sex for hours with her gorgeous boyfriend, currently sprawled on his bed wearing a very surprised expression. But he seems to think that he for some reason has to treat her like some little vulnerable virgin and she can't have that, can she?

No.

So instead she answers her call like a good girl and sits down on the edge of his desk. It's Bevin, and her friend instantly starts talking about anything and everything at the same time. Lucas finally seems to realize that she has given up on their make-out session in favor of the person on the phone and he sighs disappointedly before getting up too.

She can't help but smirk. A few hours without cuddling would torture him enough to make him give her what she wants.

"Brooke…" he mouths. "Come back here…"

To tease him one last time she shakes her head, covers the receiver and whispers; "I'm not that horny anymore and I need to take this call. But would you be a cutie and get me some ice cream?"

-

In all of it he has totally forgotten about his mother. It's not until he walks into the kitchen that he realizes that she's still at home. Thank god Brooke's phone started ringing, because if it hadn't…

Shit.

He hopes that his mother can't tell the state in which he's in as he stops and stutters out some lame excuse of having to get some water for the plants in his room. The ice cream seems too suspicious and the plant-thing is the best lie he can come up with. He's still somewhat out of breath, he guesses that his face is a bit flushed and he's more than thankful for the loose basketball shorts that are currently hiding the biggest evidence of how his girlfriend affects him.

But his mother hardly looks up from her newspaper and just mumbles "That's great son."

So he fills a jug with water and decides to go for it while Karen isn't really listening.

"Brooke and I are going to be in my room studying, mom. When are you leaving for the café?"

"Huh?"

She looks up now, first at him and then at the clock over the kitchen door.

"Oh, I have to leave now! I should have been there ten minutes ago."

She gets up and hurriedly gathers her things. "There's lasagna in the freezer hun, make sure you give Brooke some too. She's getting way too skinny."

And then she's out the door before he can even nod. Things had gone exactly as planned.

When he returns into the room, Brooke is still sitting on his desk talking in her cell phone. She looks so fucking beautiful that his breath hitch and he can't believe that she's his.

There's been nights these last months when he's been tossing and turning for ours, thinking that he'll never get to hold her again. And when Brooke asked him about his fantasies earlier he felt embarrassed because he's done nothing but fantasize about her for months. When she lived with him and his mother, he spent so many nights jerking off that Brooke would probably never stop teasing him about it if she knew.

And now, when she pulls a manicured hand through her long dark hair and giggles at something the other person says, he thinks that it's probably good that she's moved into the apartment with Haley, because he wouldn't be able to not go into her room at night and they'd be spending every single second doing things that would have his mother ground him for five lifetimes. Most of all, he would have broken the promise to himself days ago.

A promise he very much intends to keep. At least he intends to try.

"Brooke…" he whispers, trying to get her attention, but she just waves for him to shut up.

"My mom left…"

She keeps hushing him, crossing one tanned naked leg over the other, and he follows the movement and lets out a deep breath. Was it possible to want someone, to _need_ someone, as much as he constantly does with Brooke? Was it even sane?

He walks closer as she keeps talking, and now he easily hears Bevin's voice on the other end. Shit, this phone call could take hours, and he can't wait that long. He had been struggling even before her phone rang, and now, seeing her in the evening sunlight, dressed in only tiny shorts and a that little t-shirt, he's about to go crazy.

"Hang up" he whispers and slides a hand upwards from her knee to her upper thigh, feeling her smooth skin under his palm. "Come on Brooke…"

She smirks and raises a perfect brow, but she keeps talking. And he just smiles. Two could play this game…

His hand travels higher, rubbing little circles on her skin with his thumb. Bevin's still talking, rambling fast about some party and about Skills and his new fascination for 'the notebook', and Brooke puts in a "okay" or "I know" here and there.

He's silent now, because he doesn't really want her to hang up anymore. He wants to prove a point, so he keeps caressing her and his lips touch her knee. Softly. More like a touch than a kiss. Once more just above her knee-cap and then more of a kiss against her inner thigh. Her skin smells like coconut, good enough to eat, and he bites her softly before kissing again a little further up. Her free hand goes to his head and her fingers run through his hair, and he knows that it's mostly her subconscious way of trying to urge him on, making him keep kissing his path higher and higher.

"Spread your legs", he whispers, and her grip of his hair tightens, making him look up at her.

She's smiling, and this time when she mouths "Shut up", she seems a lot less determined. And it doesn't matter, he's not listening anyway. If she wants to keep talking to Bevin that's fine with him, but he's not going to stop touching her. If he could decide, then he never would.

"Hey Bev," she says as he guides his palms on the sides of her thighs, up underneath her shorts, "can I call you back later? I think Lucas needs me for something…"

Bevin answers something he can't hear but before Brooke can hang up, her smirks and kisses her belly. His voice is much louder as he says;

"You talk to Bevin, baby. I'm doing just fine."

"Oh…okay…"

Bevin rambles on, never one to take a hint or understand the sudden disinterest in Brooke's voice, and he stands up and grabs the hem of her t-shirt. He pulls it over her head and for a second Bevin's voice is loud and clear in the room when Brooke holds her arms up to let him free her of the fabric.

"…_and then Skills said that I couldn't cook, so I borrowed my mom's cookbook and I'm gonna make him salad, but it doesn't say what temperature the oven should be on…"_

She's not wearing a bra and he breathes in deeply as her naked chest comes into view, never really getting used to the beauty of her body. And as Brooke puts the phone back to her ear and mumbles "You can't cook salad Bevin…" he leans her against the closed part of the window and covers her breasts with his hands, kind of sizing them. They're a perfect fit in his cupped palms and his girlfriend's voice hitches slightly as she says "…it's supposed to… to be served cold."

He's back to kissing her belly now. Dipping his tongue in her navel and making her breathe faster. He's crouching between her knees and he wants to lower his head a little and just kiss her _there_, right between her legs. Taste her. But she's still wearing far too much clothing and he wants her naked…

So he stands and he pulls her up to a stand too.

It's weird that Bevin still hasn't caught on to the fact that Brooke has completely stopped listening. As he pulls her shorts and panties down, she just hums in response to the other girl's constant talking, and when she steps out of her last item of clothing, and he starts to silently kiss his way from her hipbone to her breasts while his hand travels her inner thigh, she bites down on her free hand to stiffen a moan.

She's so gorgeous standing in front of him all naked, and if he was hard before, then that's nothing to what he is right now. And it doesn't get better when his fingers brush her center and he feels how wet she already is for him. He wasn't planning on doing this just yet, he was actually planning on dragging it out and waiting for her to finish the call, but feeling that warm wetness makes him breathe faster and he needs to touch her.

"Oh god…" she moans as his fingers gently slips in between her slick folds and starts rubbing her. And he smiles when he hears how strained her voice is when she goes "What? No, I… I meant 'Oh god, how could he?'…"

His lips finds her left nipple and he sucks it gently first, nibbles it a little and swirls it with his tongue. Then he brings his head up to level with hers and whispers in her ear.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard pretty girl…"

The moan is back, and this time she doesn't even bother to explain to Bevin. She simply flips the phone shut and disconnects the call.

"You're in… so… so much trouble…" she breathes out shakily and throws her head back to let him ravish her neck. Her phone falls to the floor. And from there on, he picks up. The pace, the force, the heat.

Suddenly he can't slow down and his hands and lips are everywhere, making her sigh out louder. She's pulling his sweater over his head impatiently and then grabs his wifebeater to make it disappear the same way. Her fingernails rake his abs and lower back and her lips find his collarbone.

"_I'm_ in trouble? Oh Brooke, you have no idea what you're talking about…"

He pushes her backwards, bringing her over to his bed, and her knees automatically fold as she walks into the side of it.

"Luke, you're mom… what if she comes in here?"

"I told you. She's left… she won't be back for hours…"

The smile that graces her face is almost devilish. Her eyes are unusually green and filled with something that can only be described as pure lust. She reaches out for him. Pulls him in by the waistline of his basketball shorts until he has to support himself with a knee on the bed. And she keeps pulling in an effort to get the shorts off of him but he grabs her wrist.

"I thought you said you weren't that horny…" he says and makes her lie down. He's still holding her wrist and now he grabs the other one before pinning them both over her head.

"Fuck you."

Her voice is raspier than usual, but still full of playfulness and it sends shivers up his spine.

"No, actually I plan on fucking _you…_" he whispers back, because he realizes that he probably will. He's human after all, and no one that saw the girl that is currently laying naked underneath him could ever blame him if he did.

Honestly he wants to make love to her. But saying that implies that he wants to do something slow and romantic and that would be lying. He wants to fuck her with love, hard and passionate.

Although not yet. Not now.

First he wants her to beg.

He's hovering above her and she pulls her leg up a bit to rub him through his shorts. He has to keep her away from touching him because since he's on the verge of exploding already it will all be over far too quickly if he lets her do what she wants.

_I'm not denying  
We're flying above it all  
Hold my hand, don't let me fall  
You've such amazing grace  
I've never felt this way_

-

She wriggles loose from his grip and shoves one hand down the last piece of clothing that he's wearing. Grasps his erection and feels its strong masculinity twitch at her touch. His head falls back and he groans with that perfect full mouth.

"Don't do that yet baby…" he breathes out and grabs her wrist again. "I'm not done with you."

There's a determination in his voice that just forces her to let go and succumb to whatever it is that he wants to do to her. Her head spins as he ventures down south. Touching and kissing every part of her naked body on his way, making her feel like she's going to cry if he doesn't give her release soon. The moist wetness of his warm mouth against her skin is pleasure and pain at the same time and then he grabs her thighs and pulls her down, flush against his face.

Something explodes inside her the second his mouth finds her center. And when his tongue probes in between her folds she moans so loudly that she almost wants to clutch her hand over her mouth.

"Yes…" she hisses as he starts lapping that spot. "Oh my god… right… there…"

She clutches his hair and bucks her hips. Crude? No, she just wants to shove his face into her because he feels so good that she gets why Karen doesn't allow her to stay over. They would never go to school. She would force him to do this to her all the time.

He would be bad for her, totally addictive.

"God, Brooke… you taste so fucking good."

He doesn't usually talk like this. And his voice, deep and pained with the urge to fuck her into the next lifetime, makes her want him even more. So bad that she's on the verge of begging. So bad that she actually does.

"More… please Luke… more…"

His tongue keeps making patterns in her pussy and his hands spread her legs wider while she writhes and moans underneath him. She can't keep still and he keeps licking and sucking. And she's been good before. Before they broke up last year she tried keeping it simple, scared that if she lost control in bed he'd think she was even more of the cheer-slut he had probably pictured her as. But now she can't. Can't hold back. Can't play nice…

"Go faster…" she breathes and starts touching herself. Her left hand finds her own breast and starts rubbing it while her right hand grips his hair harder and pushes him into her even more. He is the one moaning now. Low and animal-like, and it's the most arousing sound she's ever heard.

He sounds like this because he actually gets off of pleasing her. Because he _loves_ her.

"Come for me Brooke" he gets out and she looks down at him. He's still licking her, but his eyes never leaves her face.

"I want to come when you're… inside me…"

God, she can't even talk now. He's reducing her to a hot puddle of want and need and she's struggling to not throw her head back and scream. For a second he raises his head and his tongue leaves her wetness.

"Don't worry. I'll make you come again… and again…"

His thumb takes the place of his mouth.

"…and then again… Don't you see it Brooke? I'm gonna do this to you all evening… I have four hours… and I intend to make up for every night that I haven't touched you for six months…"

And when he goes back to licking her and pushes his tongue deep inside her, she _does_ scream, because the orgasm that washes over her is like a fucking tidal wave, squeezing out her last breath and making her shake so bad that she feels like she's breaking apart. She can't even hold herself from screaming out his name, and she keeps repeating it over and over in quieter pants as she basks in the afterglow.

"Luke… oh god… Luke…"

_Here I go  
I'm shaking just like breeze  
Hey babe I need your hand to steady me..._

-

She looks like an angel.

A horny, flushed, sensual creature that can't even be real, and that lets his name fall off of her lips like a chant.

She's like this fairytale being, beautiful all sprawled out in front of him.

And if she knew that he came in his shorts the second she moaned out that she wanted to come with him inside of her, she'd probably laugh. But she never has to know, because now, less then two minutes later, he's just as hard again.

And that's the thing with her. She has no fucking clue how she affects him. How she has him reduced to a sex-crazed 'thing' by just whispering his name in his ear with that sexy raspy voice of hers. She has no idea of the amount of times daily that he just wants to rip her clothes off and slam into her, whether it's during Sunday night dinner or when they're studying, or even when she haphazardly drops by when he's lifting weights in the gym with his friends.

He's amazed that he's yet to fuck her in front of everyone in class or at a game, because the mere sight of her when she has _that_ look in her eyes just makes him lose his head.

He licks her one last time and feels her shudder beneath him, before he moves up and kisses her mouth instead, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

Her arms wrap around him instantly and he supports himself on one hand while sliding down his shorts with the other. Her warm skin against his and her soft chest pressed against his harder one makes him groan.

"If you only knew…" he whispers and kisses her again, "if you _knew_ what you do to me Brooke…"

His shorts are finally off and when he relaxes against her, and she wraps her gorgeous legs around his waist, he accidentally rubs his dick where his mouth has just been. The warm slippery wetness almost has him going mad.

He chokes and she raises her hips and rubs against him a second time.

"Feel that?" she murmurs. "You did this… I'm this wet for _you_."

He sucks her bottom lip in between his teeth and earns a deep shaky breath from her before she whispers "Don't you understand that I want you this bad _because_ I trust you?"

And that's all he needs.

With one steady push he slips inside her. All the way into the tight warmth of her, and he gasps at the feeling. It's been so long. It's been _too_ long…

"This is fucking crazy" he mumbles through clenched teeth as he slowly pulls out again, because just by sliding into her once he's already feeling like if he would relax now, he'd come again. Within the matter of seconds.

Her hands work their way down his back, clawing it impatiently, and then she grabs his ass and forces him to come back into her quicker.

"Again…" she moans. "Harder…"

He finds a pace and she meets his every thrust. It's like she's made for him. Perfect in every way and shaped to just surround him like this. Her moans get louder and he can't stop kissing her. He wants to hear her sounds of pleasure because he's the one evoking them, but he wants to swallow them at the same time.

And then he realizes what he's doing and he freezes.

"Shit Brooke… Wait…"

He tries to pull out but her legs that are wrapped around him holds him in a steady grip and forces him to stay put.

"I… we're not… we have no protection…"

The fire inside him mixes with tendrils of pure ice. He could come at any second because her walls have already started to clench around him and he knows for sure that if she comes now, she'll pull him with her over the edge. And he didn't care a minute ago, he figured that he'd just write off the way he was unable to hold it as being because he's missed doing this so much. And they still had hours to have a second go… and a third and a forth.

But now he _needs_ to hold back, because she's his responsibility and he's not supposed to lose his head and forget things like this. He needs to hold back but he can't. It feels too fucking good.

"Shh…" she hushes and whimpers with pleasure as she pushes him into her even harder. "I'm… on the pill… just let… go…"

And then a new orgasm hits her and in a haze he watches as she totally falls apart beneath him. Let's go of all inhibitions and arches her back to the extent where he wonders if it will break. She suddenly becomes so tight, pumping him with her inner muscles, and he almost forgets to breathe.

Her name falls off his lips as he finally lets go too and she moans out an incoherent stream of words and digs her nails deeper into his skin.

One last thrust, no two, and then on the third one he can't even hold his own weight up because his arms are shaking so badly. He falls on top of her and pants into the crook of her neck.

-

_I'm not denying  
I'm frightened as much as you  
Though I'm barely touching you  
I've shivers down my spine  
And it feels divine_

For minutes they just lay like this. A tangled pile of limbs, too amazed and tired to even move.

She loves to feel his weight on top of her and when he finally tries to move, she shakes her head and holds him tighter.

"Seriously" he whispers, still of breath. "Being inside you is the best feeling in the world."

She can't help but to laugh at his honesty, because he sounds so very much like a child with his tone. She brings him closer and kisses his mouth, tasting him.

"Actually I think having you inside me is even better…"

And it's true.

His heart-rate slowly goes back to normal but he stays pressed against her, just rolls a bit to the side and pulls her with him, probably because he's afraid that he's crushing her. And he looks at her with eyes so blue that she has to let out another shaky breath.

"I'm sorry I scared you…" she whispers and brushes her fingers through his damp hair. "I should have told you I had gotten a new contraceptive."

He watches her even more intently.

"Why did you?"

There's no distrust in the question, just genuine curiosity and maybe a tiny hint of worry, probably for her wellbeing. And there's no use not telling the truth. Not after what they just shared. So she leans her forehead against his and says,

"Because I love you Luke. Because I figured that we'd need it… And because I'm _just__yours_ now."

The blond boy that she loves so much that her body tingles, just smiles.

"That's good pretty girl, because I don't plan to share…"

Then he shifts a bit and she giggles softly.

It's Wednesday. A Wednesday seemingly like any other and hot although it's already late September. She wipes a stray bead of sweat from Lucas' forehead and lets him kiss her with slow lazy open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw.

It's Wednesday and she giggles because they've just had mind-blowing sex, yet she can feel his erection grow bigger against her thigh by the second, and the only thing she can think of is how much she already wants him inside her again.

"You're crazy" she murmurs and his eyes twinkle.

"Just for you, Brooke. I'm just crazy for you…"

_Show me heaven  
Cover me_

_Leave me breathless_

----

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked it. I just wanna say thank you to Emma for talking me into dusting this old thing off, and to Casey for looking it over. Also a huge thanks to Ellie for her advice and for helping me search for the perfect song. Love you all.


End file.
